Rin in wonderland
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Era un sueño o la realidad? Ella no lo sabia aun, pero, lo que si sabia era lo que empezaba a sentir por aquel chico. RinxLen


**Hola,**_** estaba en clase viendo la pelicula de Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton y se me ocurrio hacer este fic basado en la pelicula.  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE. Esta sera MI version de Alice in Wonderland, Rin in Wonderland.  
**_

* * *

-Como ven, si hacemos esto la empresa dara mas frutos.  
-Me interesa mucho su propuesta, señor Kagamine.  
-Muchas gracias, señor Utatane. Como iba diciendo podri-El seños mas joven de todos se paro al ver una niña pequeña de aproximadament años en la puerta. Esta niña solo llevaba un camison largo y tenia un peluche en la mano. -Otra vez esa pesadilla, Rin?- La chica solo asintio con la cabeza.- Ya veo... Disculpenme señores, pero tengo que tratar un asunto familiar.

* * *

-Sueño que hay un pajaro dodo, una reina que me odia y... Hay 2 chicos.. 2 chicos que andan siempre mirando por mi y que al parecer me quieren. Uno es un conejo y el otro un sombrerero... Crees que me e vuelto loca?!- Eso ultimo lo dijo la chica con cierta preocupacion. Su padre le puso la mano en la frente.  
-Eso parece, tienes fiebre... Te has vuelto demasiado loca! Pero.. sabes que? La mejores personas siempre lo estan.

* * *

_Las mejores personas siempre  
__estan locas.  
_

15 años despues iba una chica en un carruaje con su madre. Su madre parecia preocupada.  
-Cuanto falta para llegar, madre?  
-Poco. Rin, te has puesto aquella cosa?

-No. Se me es incomodo!  
-Porfavor... Solo esta vez portate bien  
-Solo es una fiesta.  
-Pero una muy importante.- Rin no entendio. Era solo una fiesta que organizaba la familia Utatane, no?

* * *

-Habeis llegado tarde.  
-Lo sentimos mucho!- La madre de Rin volteo a verla y le dio un empujoncito de nada.  
-Si.. Lo sentimos...  
-Rin, Piko esta bailando, ve con el, rapido!- Rin hizo una reverencia y se fue donde estaba su amigo de la infancia, Piko. La señora Utatane se retiro, dejando solos al señor Utatane y a la señora Kagamine.  
-Te agradesco mucho que hayas comprado la empresa, yo no podia lidiar con ella.  
-No te preocupes! Yo se lo mucho que amabas a Leon y despues de su muerte esto fue lo unico que pude hacer.

* * *

-Dime Rin, no te parece interesante esta danza?  
-No  
-Porque no?  
-Es lo mismo siempre y siempre...-La rubia se quedo mirando a los hombres y a las mujeres que estaban alli y se empezo a reir  
-De que te ries?  
-Te imaginas que los hombres usaran vestidos y las mujeres pantalones?  
-Por dios! No digas esas cosas, seria imposible! Tan imposible como que el hombre llegue alguna vez a volar!  
-Mi padre decia que lo imposible siempre era posible.- Piko y Rin seguian bailando hasta que la atencion de la rubia fue a un chico con el pelo rubio que tenia unas orejas.- Eh?...  
-Que ocurre damisela?  
-Lo has visto?  
-Al que?  
-Al chico con orejas!  
-Estas alucinando.  
-No! Lo acabo de ver!- La madre de Piko aparecio y le hizo a Piko unas señas, el lo entendio perfectamente.  
-Rin, nesecito que me veas en la zona de picnic en 10 minutos. Es importante  
-Claro...

* * *

Rin se fue a dar una vuelta, llego hasta un laberinto. Vio la cola de un conejo, pero cuando iba a perseguirlo fue detenida.  
-Rin!  
-Señora Utatane...  
-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardin.  
-Claro...-Rin y la señora Utatane fueron a dar un paseo por el jardin.  
-Y como te dije quiero nietos, y con una chica bella como tu seran igual de hermosos.  
-No a visto a un conejo?  
-No, odio a esas criaturas, me diverte darselos a los perros.- La señora Utatane seguia hablando hasta que vio unas rosas blancas.- Le dije a los jardineros que queria rosas rojas!  
-Porque no las pinta?  
-No digas babosadas!  
-Eh.. Muy interesante lo que me dijo pero debo de irme, adios!- Rin salio corriendo pero llego justamente a la zona de picnic  
-Rin, que bien que has llegado.- Piko llevo a Rin al centro donde todos los invitados los miraban a ellos 2. Piko se puso de rodillas y le dijo a Rin.-Rin Kagamine, te quieres casar conmigo?  
-Eh.. Bueno yo...- Pasaron muchos minutos y Rin no decia nada, queria o no queria hacerlo?- Nesecito pensarmelo!- Dicho esto salio corriendo hasta el jardin.

* * *

-N-no puedo...  
-Pst..  
-Eh?  
-Pssst..  
-Eh?- Rin se acerco de donde venia ese ruido. Era un chico igual que ella pero tenia orejas de conejo.-Quien eres?  
-Lenny  
-Lenny?  
-Vaya Rin, ya no te acuerdas de mi?  
-No..-Len desaparecio y volvio a aparecer detras de ella.-Kyaa!  
-Shh, ven conmigo  
-Pero..  
-Ven conmigo si no te quieres casar con ese chico  
-...V-vale..  
-Muy bien! Sigueme!-Len empujo a Rin a una madriguera  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!  
-Es divertido no crees?! Jajaja!  
-Estas loco?!  
-Me encanta esto!- Un buen pero buen rato despues pisaron tierra, pero Len estaba en el techo, o eso creia ella.  
-Porque estas en el techo?  
-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo  
-Eh?- Rin se vio de pies a cabeza y al caer que estaba en el techo, ella se cayo al suelo.-Auch!  
-Deberias de tener cuidado, Rin.  
-Claro..  
-Bueno, entremos.  
-Todas las puertas estan cerradas  
-Si pero yo tengo la lla-Len se toco los bolsillos y al darse cuenta que no llevaba la llave encima se asusto-Mierda mierda mierda...  
-Sucede algo?  
-No tengo la llave.  
-Genial! Ahora como entramos?!  
-Tengo una idea! Pero nesecito tu ayuda  
-Que quieres que haga?  
-Ves esa llave?  
-Esa mesa es muy alta.. No llego  
-Come de esto- Len le dio a Rin un pastel que decia "comeme" Rin se lo comio y empezo a crecer hasta que choco con el techo.  
-Auch..-Rin cogio la llave- Y ahora?  
-Ves una botella que dice "bebeme"?  
-Si  
-Pues tomala-Rin la tomo hasta llegar a su tamaño original. Len cogio la llave y abrio la puerta-Entra, en Underworld te esperan mas aventuras

* * *

-Cuanto falta Lenny?

-Lenny?  
-Que ocurre?  
-Tu nunca me llamabas Lenny

-Bueno... Y como te llamaba?  
-Len.  
-Bueno, Len, cuanto mas nos queda?  
-Ya llegamos, alli estan Kaito el sombrerero, Yuki la eriza y Yuma la liebre de marzo.  
-Hombre Lenny!  
-Hola Kaito..  
-Has traido a Rin.. Rin que alegria volver a verte!- Dicho esto Kaito abrazo a Rin tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar.  
-Hola...  
-Quieres tomar el te?  
-Bueno...  
-Ve con ellos. Yo tengo que trabajar  
-Trabajas?  
-Si, soy un sirviente de la reina roja  
-Bueno... Pero vuelve pronto Len..  
-Claro que si, princesa.-Len sonrio pero luego Kaito le jalo del brazo y le llevo a otro sitio.-Que haces?!  
-Que haces tu?!  
-Solo era amable con ella..  
-Ya claro.. Habiamos acordado que no seriamos asi con ella desde aquello...  
-No pudo elejir... Eso es todo...  
-Tambien habiamos acordado que ninguno la traeria de vuelta!  
-Pero la iban a casar y no queria eso!  
-La has estado espiando?!  
-Yo la amo y no puedo evitarlo!- Dicho esto Len se fue y Kaito volvio a su fiesta de te.  
-Y que celebran?  
-El No-cumpleaños!-Gritaron Yuma y Yuki juntos- Algun problema con Lenny, Kaito?  
-No... Solo una promesa que el no cumplio...  
-Que es el No-cumpleaños?  
-Es cuando celebras que no es tu cumpleaños-Respondio alegre Kaito.  
-Ya veo..- Justo Rin dijo eso sono una campana, era la señal de que se acercaban los del ejercirto de la reina de corazones.  
-Rin bebe esto-Kaito le dio una botella a Rin con licor para hacerla encoger. Cuando Rin se hizo chiquitita Kaito la metio en una taza.-Hola Kiyoteru!  
-Vaya vaya, pero si es mi grupo de frikis favorito  
-Que haces aqui?  
-Habeis visto a una chica llamada Rin? La reina quiere su cabeza  
-No, no la hemos visto, ahora vete  
-Vale vale!-Kiyoteru y los demas se fueron. Kaito saco a Rin de la taza.  
-Menos mal... Ya se fue...  
-Pareces algo enojado... Te ocurre algo Kaito-kun?  
-Es Lenny!  
-N-no entiendo..  
-Nesecito hablar con el... Pero esta en el reino rojo.  
-Yo puedo ir a por el!  
-Segura?.. No creo que sea buena ide-  
-No te preocupes!  
-Bien... Pero que Anon y Kanon vayan contigo... Ellas saben el camino...  
-Vale!- Rin se fue y cuando estaba cerca de un arbol vio a unas gemelas, ella supuso que eran Anon y Kanon.-Ustedes son Anon y Kanon, verdad?  
-Quien sabe  
-Puede que ella sea Kanon y yo Anon  
-No, Anon lleva el pelo corto y Kanon el pelo largo.- Como logro Rin identificarlas si nunca las habia visto?.. Aunque ahora que ella lo pensaba, se les hacia familiar...  
-Vaya, con que  
-Nos recuerdas  
-Por recompensa  
-Te llevaremos donde esta  
-La reina de corazones- Dijieron las gemelas al unisono.  
-Vale..-Rin parecia un poquito incomoda...

* * *

-Cuanto falta?  
-Queda  
-Poco- Justamente dijieron eso las gemelas, un alcon con un tatuaje de un as de corazones aparecio y se las llevo. Como mierda iba llegar Rin al castillo? Pues se iba a arriesgar.  
-Joo... Bueno, creo que el camino es por alli.- Y asi paso el dia entero hasta que Rin se quedo dormida debajo de un arbol. Ella tuvo un sueño donde todos los de la fiesta estaban buscandola y se preocupaban por ella, INCLUSO PIKO, madre mia... A saber que bicho les habria picado...  
Al dia siguiente Rin se subio a la cima del arbol y desde alli pudo ver un castillo. Asi que se bajo del arbol y fue directo a ese lugar.

* * *

Rin llego al castillo, pero por donde entraba? Se habia hecho un lio hasta que vio a Len afuera.  
-Len!  
-Eh?.. Rin?! Que haces aqui?!  
-Vine a buscarte, Kaito quiere hablar contigo  
-Pero ese idiota no sabe lo peligroso que es mandarte sola?!  
-Bueno... Anon y Kanon venian conmigo pero un aguila se las llevo...  
-Ellas estan dentro ahora mismo... Te dije que te quedases con los locos esos..  
-Pero... Porque? Porque no puedo estar contigo?  
-Esque... Digamos que no le caes bien a la reina de corazones...  
-Bueno... Pero ya que estoy aqui...  
-Vale.. Solo inventate un nombre  
-Ok!-Rin sonrio y fue adentro con Len.  
Llegaron hasta un jardin donde habia una mujer alta de cabello castaño y que tenia pechos grandes. Parecia muy mandona y enfadada.  
-CORTENLE LA CABEZA  
-Pero su majestad... Fue un accidente...  
-CORTENLE LA CABEZA-Justo dijo eso se llevaron al pobre chico...  
-Pobrecillo..-Dijo Rin con lastima. Len hizo una reverencia y empujo a Rin para que ella la hiciese tambien.  
-Lenny, quien es ella?  
-Es mi novia su majestad!  
-Que tierno que haya venido a verte! Creo que sera mi invitada! Dime, como te llamas?  
-Eh.. Pues..  
-DIJE QUE COMO TE LLAMAS  
-ME LLAMO RINSU.. RINSU KAGAMINE...  
-Bien, Rinsu, seras mi invitada. Lenny muestrale la habitacion de invitados.  
-Si su majestad.- Len cogio a Rin de la mano y se fueron a la habitacion.

* * *

-Wow, es muy grande..  
-Esta habitacion es mas grande que mi casa!- Cuando Len dijo eso sonrio, fue una sonrisa que hizo que Rin se sonrojase.  
-Eso parece..  
-Rin  
-Dime Len  
-Porque te quiere casar tu madre?  
-Porque dices eso?  
-Se que no deberia decir esto pero... Te e estado espiando incluso desde antes que vinieses aqui, digamos que me importas y me preocupo por ti y...  
-Vaya, es lo mas bonito que me han dicho...  
-Ese chico no te decia nada asi?  
-Quien? Piko? Ja! Le importaban otras cosas menos yo... Pero ahora respondere tu pregunta..  
-Si no quieres no tienes porqu-  
-Silencio!... Pues yo creo que es porque mi hermana ya se caso... Solo quedo yo asi que supongo que sera por eso...  
-Yo creo que una chica linda como tu debe de elegir con quien estar.  
-T-tu cr-crees?...  
-Si.- Len se acerco a ella hasta estar centimetros de ella. Se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta que...  
-LENNY.-Kaito los interrumpio.-QUE TE CREES QUE HACES?!  
-QUIERES CALLARTE?!  
-Etto..Chicos..  
-HABIAMOS ACORDADO QUE ESTO NO IBA A VOLVER A SUCEDER

-TODO FUE TU CULPA! RIN ME AMABA A MI, NO A TI  
-CHICOS!  
-Rin...-Dijieron Kaito y Len al unisono cuando vieron a la chica soltando unas lagrimas  
-No me gustan que se peleen todo el rato por mi!-Ella lo recordaba todo, recordaba sus "pesadillas".  
-Lo sentimos...

* * *

-Estas seguro de que ella esta aqui?  
-Completamente, su majestad  
-QUIERO SU CABEZA  
-Me han dicho que ella se encuentra aqui, en este mismo castillo  
-Entonces alguien de aqui es un traidor! LLAMA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN EN EL CASTILLO  
-Como ordene, su majestad  
-Kiyo-kun, eres el hombre perfecto  
-Muchas gracias, con su permiso.

* * *

-Que haces Rin?  
-Eh? Ah! Solo veo las rosas, estan pintadas cierto?  
-Fue un error mio y tuve que pintarlas antes de que ella las viese  
-Lenny, la reina esta llamando a todos los sirvientes y-  
-YA ME ENCARGO YO- Grtio la reina mientras empujaba a ese sirviente.-LENNY VETE AHORA MISMO AL SALON DEL TRONO, y tu Rinsu, ven conmigo, quieres?  
-Si su alteza..-Dijieron Rin y Len al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Se escuchaban murmullos de todos los sirvientes, porque la reina los habia convocado alli? Nadie sabia, solo ella y Kiyoteru.  
-QUIEN A SIDO?! -Nadie dijo nada.-QUIEN A SIDO QUIEN METIO A ESA CHICA RIN EN MI CASTILLO?!.-Otra vez hubo silencio.-Vale, si no me dicen... LES CORTARE LA CABEZA A TODOS.-Dicho esto todos se pusieron nerviosos, unos lloraban, otros incluso decian cosas sin sentido y Len.. Len no sabia que hacer hasta que se le ocurrio una buena idea, llevar a Rin donde la reina blanca.

* * *

-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, tienes que ir-Le dijo el chico un poco frio  
-Bueno... Pero si voy, tienes que venir conmigo!  
-Pero porque?...  
-Eres el unico que me entiende y... Quiero que estes a mi lado...  
-Venga vale..-Rin sonrio, era cierto, Len parecia ser el unico que la comprendia y le decia cosas lindas, pero, en un pasado, Kaito tambien se lo decia, porque Len y Kaito se peleaban tanto? Porque ella recordaba todo menos eso? Porque...

* * *

Paso un dia hasta que llegaron al reino blanco, donde vivia Haku, era la reina mas bondadosa y amable que podia haber. Todos la querian! Menos su hermana mayor, Meiko.  
-Reina Haku!  
-Eh? Lenny!- Haku corrio para acariciar a Len, despues de todo, el era un conejo.-No sabes la alegria que me da verte!  
-Quiero que aqui estorbo...  
-Rin! Hace tiempo que no te veia!  
-Eh?-La reina Haku abrazo tambien a Rin.  
-Diganme, porque estan aqui?  
-Meiko esta buscando a Rin y tenemos que esconderla, y ya que este es tu territorio y ella no puede pasar pense en esconderla aqui  
-Bueno, me parece maravitupendo!  
-Maravitupendo?..  
-Significa maravilloso y estupendo, es como una fusion entre ambas palabras.  
-Ah! Por cierto! Kaito a estado aqui desde hace unas horas!  
-Kaito...-Dijo Len con desprecio para luego irse.  
-Vaya, que bicho les abra picado?!  
-Tambien Kaito?  
-Si! Desde que vino esta todo cascarrabias!  
-Creo que todo es mi culpa...  
-No es cierto Rin! Nada es tu culpa!-Rin se fue corriendo llorando a algun cuarto pero fue sin querer al cuarto donde estaban Kaito y Len, claramente ella se escondio.  
-Es tu culpa.  
-Mia?! Tu fuistes quien la trajo!  
-Pero yo ya la conocia! Tu te entrometistes!  
-Sabes?!, no vale la pena pelear contigo!  
-Pues bien!  
-Chicos...  
-Rin..  
-No estabamos peleando..  
-Si vais a pelear mejor me voy...  
-Tranquila Rin, ya me iba yo..-Kaito se fue y Rin estaba triste.  
-Hey princesa, porque estas triste?-Len se acerco a Rin y le acaricio la mejilla.  
-No me gusta verte pelear con Kaito... Ambos son mis amigos... Porque pelean tanto?  
-Es por ti.  
-Por mi?...  
-Si. Ambos estamos enamorados de ti..  
-Con que por eso...  
-Pero no estes triste! Nunca quiero que estes triste..-Rin sonrio, pero era una falsa sonrisa...

* * *

_-Haku._  
_-Hermana!-Haku iba a abrazar a su hermana mayor pero..._  
_-NO ME TOQUES._  
_-Meiko-nee chan.. Porque? Antes eramos las mejores hermanas y.._  
_-Pero mama y papa te querian mas a ti! Tu eras la tierna y la favorita! Esta corona deberia de haber sido mia!  
_

* * *

-Menos mal..Solo fue una pesadilla  
_-_Todo bien Rin-chan?  
-Porque tu y la reina roja no se llevan bien?  
-No lo se. Ella tenia otras ideas en la cabeza que no eran para gobernar Underworld.-Rin se fue a ver por la ventana y se quedo extrañada.  
-Su majestad, tu tienes caballos?  
-No, solo unicornos, porque Rin?  
-Creo que tu hermana nos dara una visita...

* * *

-Meiko-chan, no tenemos que pelear ni nada solo podem-  
-CALLATE

-QUIERO LA CABEZA DE RIN  
-Meiko, eso si que no.-Justo dijo eso Haku, Rin se encontraba bajando las escaleras.  
-Que haces aqui, Rinsu?  
-Rin..Que haces?..  
-Yo debo de arreglar este asunto.. Como muchos otros..  
-Rin...  
-CON QUE RINSU EH... CORTENLE LA CABEZA  
-Lo siento mucho su majestad, pero le recuerdo que usted esta en el terriotorio de la reina Haku y no puede entrar en el.  
-ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO? CORTENLE LA CABEZA  
-Reina, porque le caigo mal? Ni que le hubiese hecho algo..  
-TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN DEL LADO DE MI HERMANA DEBEN MORIR Y TODOS LOS QUE ME TRAICIONEN TAMBIEN.  
-Dejeme decirle que Kiyoteru la esta traicionando.  
-QUE?!  
-Solo quiere casarse con usted para despues matarla y quedarse con Underworld.  
-Kiyo-kun.. Es eso cierto?..  
-Me temo que si su majestad. Yo estoy enamorado de la Reina Blanca.  
-CORTENLE LA CABE- Antes de que Meiko fuese a terminar la misma frase que siempre Rin le cogio la corona-DAME ESO RIN-Rin deposito la corona en la cabeza de Haku lo que ella volvio a recobrar su fuerza y su mandato.  
-Kiyoteru Hiyama y Meiko Yowane Sakine quedan arrestados hasta el fin de Underworld en los confines.  
-Bueno, almenos estamos juntos.  
-PORFAVOR NO CON ELLA MATENME SI QUIERE PERO PORFAVOR-Un guardia esposo a ambos juntos y ambos desaparecieron.  
-Todo termino..  
-Y es hora que tu vuelvas arriba.  
-Eso planeo hacer.-Rin sonrio y fue a buscar al conejo y al sombrerero.

* * *

-Que quieres Rin?  
-Cierto, llegamos tarde para la hora del te.-Dijo Len sacando su reloj de bolsillo.  
-Bueno, e podido recordar algunas cosas de la ultima vez que estuve aqui.. No todas pero algunas, y quiero que ustedes me digan todo antes de que vuelva.  
-Bueno..-Dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_-Antes de que despertases te contamos algo, mas que algo un sentimiento que sentiamos por ti.  
_-_No supistes a quien elejir  
-Ambos eramos tus amigos  
-Pero ya no importa  
-Con tal de volver a verte otra vez  
-Fui_ _feliz.._  
Rin no podia imaginarse que decir.. Estaria bien hablar ahora o quedarse callada?  
_-Ahora lo que paso..._  
_-Es que.._  
_-No supistes elejir a ninguno_  
_-Y cuando creimos que dirias algo_  
_-Desaparecistes_  
_-Y no volvimos a saber de ti  
_-Aunque yo te espiaba siempre sin que tu lo supieses..  
-Volviendo al tema.. Rin, a quien elijes?  
-...-Rin no sabia que decir, ella amaba a Len pero, que sucederia con Kaito? Y cuando volviese ella al mundo real? Y Piko? No sabia exactamente que decir...  
-Si no puedes elejir lo entendemos, princesa..-Ella tenia que pensarlo, quien se habia molestado en preocuparse por ella? Fue Len. Quien se le decia cosas lindas a Rin, cosas que nadie nunca le habia dicho? Otra vez Len. Quien estuvo a punto de darle su primer beso pero que tragicamente fue interrumpido? Fue Len otra vez. Ahora ella lo miraba claro, siempre amo a Len. Len aparte de ser su amigo se preocupaba por ella y ella con eso era muy feliz.  
-Kaito, perdoname... Se que eres mi amigo y no quiero que te sientas mal.. Pero, desde la primera vez que vine, me gustaba Len..  
-No te preocupes! Enserio Rin.. No te preocupes por mi..-Kaito desaparecio y Rin solto unas lagrimas que Len claramente noto.  
-Princesa, no llores porfavor..-Len se acerco a Rin y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se relamio y dijo-Estoy feliz de ser el primero en besarte.-Acto seguido sonrio y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
-Pero.. Tengo que volver y tengo que casarme  
-Shh, yo no dejare que eso ocurra.-Len se acerco a Rin y la beso.

* * *

Rin se encontraba sucia y despeinada debajo de un arbol. A su lado habia una madriguera pero era una madriguera comun y corriente. Habra sido un sueño? penso ella. Pero parecia tan real.. Incluso los besos que le daba Len parecian tan reales... Se levanto, se sacudio un poco aunque todavia estaba sucia, y se fue donde estaban los invitados.  
-Esa niña me a plantado..  
-Piko! No pienses eso! Mira alli esta toda..sucia...  
-Que te a pasado?!  
-Me cai.. Eso es todo..  
-Bueno, ya que estas aqui.-Piko se volvio a poner de rodillas, todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos, y entonces el volvio a preguntar.-Kagamine Rin, te casarias conmigo?  
Donde estaba Len cuando ella lo nesecitaba? El dijo que no dejaria que ella se casase con..Piko. Rin estaba a punto de cojer el anillo y estaba a punto de derramar unas lagrimas hasta que..  
-Enserio Rin? No cofiabas en que te vendria a salvar?-Ahora todas las miradas se clavaban en una sombra que poco a poco se iba haciendo luz. Si, era Len que venia a rescatar a su "princesa".  
-Len!-Rin grito con felicidad, dejando caer el anillo de compromiso. Len corrio a abrazar a su princesa. En cambio los invitados solo murmuraban cosas entre ellos como "De donde se conocen?" "Porque se estan abrazando?" "Que hace ese chico con orejas de conejo?!"  
-Rin sueltalo en este instante!-La madre de Rin parecia enojada. La hermana mayor de Rin, Luka, parecia entre feliz y enojada.  
-Oh! Disculpen interrumpo algo?-Dijo bromeando el conejo. Rin se dispuso a reir un poco.-Me alegra verte reir acaricio la mejilla de Rin y la beso. Todos los invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos. Len hizo una reverencia y le tendio su mano a Rin.-Mi lady, quisiera acompañarme al Pais de las maravillas para siempre? Rin sin pensarlo tomo a Len de la mano. Ambos se fueron directo al arbol donde estaba la madriguera. Rin se metio en la madriguera y despues Len hizo lo mismo. Los invitados los habian seguido y se quedaron viendo como ellos entraban en la madriguera, estarian soñando ellos tambien?

**_FIN  
_**

* * *

**_Debo de admitir que es el peor fic que e hecho .-. pero al mismo tiempo me gusto escribirlo... Asi que aqui se los dejo, no se olviden de los reviews uwu_**


End file.
